Just One Of The Guys?
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: Kel is feeling a little unsure about what she wants in life and gets a little stressed out. Is it possible to be a girl and a warrior? It's a Kel and Cleon! Check out the sequal- "Lady Of Kennan"
1. Chap. 1 -A Little Insecure

1.1  
  
1.2 Chap 1: A Little Insecure  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, Tamora Pierce does  
  
  
  
Lord Wyldon had given all the pages the day off as kind of a holiday. Kel of course would be spending it with all of her friends including Neal. She had, had a crush on him for a while now and she got a little bit nervous around him. Luckily for her he hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
She threw on a pair of breeches and a shirt after her bath and tied up her now shoulder length hair. Crown flew up to her shoulder chirping loudly. Kel laughed. "Alright, the food's coming!"  
  
She poured some seed for crown and her flock and got a slice of meat for Jump.  
  
After she had finished feeding the animals she heard a knock on the door. She answered it to see the whole crew outside. " Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Kel," they answered.  
  
"We were going to go riding, want to come?" Neal asked.  
  
"I'm shocked you all would rather ride than go down to the Dancing Dove, but whatever."  
  
They looked at each other deviously and Merric answered, "You want to go?"  
  
"Yes! I can drink beer and get hopelessly drunk too ya know!" she shouted. Of course she didn't really want to do those things but she wanted her friends to think she would. Or did she? Was she glad her friends were finally respecting the fact that she really was a girl?  
  
"Good we're going then."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Dancing Dove was as crowded and loud as ever. Kel and her friends picked a row of seats at the bar and chatted as they drank. Kel ordered a beer like the rest of the guys but drank it slowly. She knew very well what would happen if she drank too many, and as soon as she finished one they would put another in front of her. As her friends drank their voices got louder and louder. She couldn't help but shout and laugh with them and found that she was enjoying herself.  
  
Just as she was starting to have a good time her friends had to go and wreck it. They called over a bunch of flower girls and such and started flirting, including Neal! Kel was so disgusted by their display she felt like gagging. She stormed out of the bar, not the least bit concerned about making a scene.  
  
She mounted and rode Peachblossom home, knowing that no one would even notice she was gone. They would never do that with her. No one would want to kiss the cow, the boy with a chest. She decided she really was sick of being just "one of the guys". She wanted to be a girl! She was going to make a distinct point of putting on a dress for dinner that night.  
  
"Peachblossom, I am a girl right? I just want to be treated like one sometimes, ya know? I don't regret the path I've chosen in the slightest, but I want to dress up and put paints on and flirt a little! Is that so wrong?" Kel knew it was stupid but she took comfort in talking to the giant gelding. He really did seem to understand everything she said and he never had something to say back that she didn't want to hear. Peachblossom snorted and shook his head and neck. "I don't know if I should just go on being 'squire Kel' or if I should, ya know, take action! Be like a flirty court lady and get one of my friends to fawn over me for a change!"  
  
"Maybe I should just stay like I am now and try not to be affected by whatever this odd feeling is, huh? I think that's a good idea. I'm just going to keep convincing myself that I don't need men because I am going to be on great adventures once I get my shield." She concluded.  
  
*I think I have really gone mad! I am telling all of my problems to a horse like he could understand! But then, it feels good to confess to some one. Gods, why do I have to be like this? Can't I be a lady and warrior maiden? Shut-up, just shut-up! It's impossible and I am insane! * Kel felt tears roll down her cheeks and didn't stop them. She was far enough away that no one would see and she really wanted to cry. She dropped the reins, trusting Peachblossom, and cried into her hands for a while.  
  
She didn't know that she was being watched or that her entire conversation had been overheard by a certain someone. 


	2. Chap. 2 -A Much Needed Rescue

1 Chap. 2: A Much Needed Rescue  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters, they are all Tamora Pierce's  
  
  
  
Kel was very pleased with her morning work-out. She thought she had done a very good job at taking her anger out at the quantain. The previous nights events had been upsetting no doubt but she was willing to get over it now. She would just go on being squire Kel and she actually thought she was fine with it. She would eventually have someone so there was no use stressing it.  
  
Kel brushed her Peachblossom softly. His saddle mark was still very obvious so she decided to go for a walk while he dried. "I'll be right back," she promised him before heading out.  
  
There was a wonderful garden right by the stables and she decided that would be a good spot for a stroll. *This would be a perfect place to walk with Neal* she thought *…so romantic* Kel shook her head. * What are you thinking? You don't need romance! *  
  
She heard muffled shouting from further up the path and recognized the voices. Cleon and Owen! She snuck a little bit closer and decided to eavesdrop. *What juicy secrets will they reveal now?! *  
  
"Cleon! You're such a dense idiot!" Owen shouted.  
  
"I am not, and I can love whoever I want!"  
  
*Love? * Kel snickered. *This should be good! *  
  
"But Kel? Come on Cleon! She doesn't want love, you know yourself cause she's told us before!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going to tell her anyways! It's my secret love and I'm aloud to have it!"  
  
*Secret LOVE?!*  
  
"Would you stop treating her like some kind of girl! That's the last thing she wants."  
  
"How do you know? And Owen, she is a girl!"  
  
"There you go again Cleon"  
  
Kel's heart ached at Owens's words. Juicy secrets was right! She couldn't listen anymore. How could he say such things about her? She was a girl, even if no one else thought so. She felt the tears start running down her cheeks and ran! She didn't care where she was going she just needed to leave. She had never hurt so much in her life! Was this what could make her cry?  
  
Cleon heard something behind him and tore through the bushes; he would kill any one who had listened. Then he saw Kel with her hands over her face, running blindly.  
  
"Shit!" he mumbled. *She must really hate me to be running like that*  
  
Owen had almost the same reaction. "Well, you've done it now Cleon, you'd better go explain."  
  
Cleon ran after his love and hoped she would understand. *Why should she? She hates you*  
  
Kel didn't know she was being followed so she just kept running. For the first time she couldn't stop tears from pouring out of her eyes. But then, hadn't Cleon said he loved her? Were all his stupid nicknames real? Why did Owen think she would never love any one? She knew he was always trying not to treat her like a girl but his assumptions hurt. She was so confused by everything she wasn't paying attention to anything. She tripped over a tree root and couldn't get her balance. Instead of hitting the ground she was caught in a pair of arms. Through blurry, red, eyes she saw Cleon holding her.  
  
"Kel…please listen…I" Cleon began.  
  
"Cleon! Why would Owen say those hurtful things about me?" she asked weakly.  
  
Cleon was a little shocked at her question and was lost for words. "You, you aren't upset by what I said?"  
  
She smiled slightly at him, "No actually I'm glad you said it. No one else ever saw me for who I am."  
  
"Well, I…" Cleon started but she stopped him by placing a hand on his mouth.  
  
"I'm not just 'one of the guys' and I never will be. I am a girl and I like to feel like one sometimes, ya know?"  
  
Cleon nodded. "Kel? Do you love me?"  
  
"I think I do."  
  
He sighed his relief, "Well good cause I thought…with Neal…and…"  
  
"Cleon,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up." Kel slowly eased forward and rested her lips on his. A little shocked at herself she pulled away but Cleon pulled her back. There was such sweetness in his lips and relished on it sending sparks up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck drowned in his obvious affection. Her mind raced as she returned his passion her knees started to buckle. Cleon snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, rescuing her from falling.  
  
When Cleon let her go all she could manage to whisper was, "Thank you."  
  
Cleon kissed her again and answered, "Thank you." 


	3. Chap. 3 -A Beautiful Morning

Chap. 3: A Beautiful Morning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
  
  
Kel shifted slightly and woke up without opening her eyes. She smiled inwardly as she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She and Cleon must have fallen asleep while they were watching the stars, which meant that they were still outside and late. Kel was surprised when Cleon started to whisper a song. He must of thought she was still asleep. She didn't even know he could sing. She wanted to hear the song so she just pretended to be asleep.  
  
1 Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful,  
  
With you by my side  
  
And when I open my eyes  
  
And see your sweet face, it's a  
  
Good morning beautiful day  
  
I couldn't see the light  
  
I didn't now day from night  
  
I had no reason to care  
  
But since you came along  
  
I can face the dawn  
  
Cause I know you'll be there  
  
Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful,  
  
With you by my side  
  
And when I open my eyes  
  
And see your sweet face it's a  
  
Good morning beautiful day  
  
* Humming *  
  
I never worry  
  
If it's raining outside  
  
Cause in here with you girl  
  
The sun always shines!  
  
Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful,  
  
With you by my side  
  
And when I open my eyes  
  
And see your sweet face it's a  
  
Good morning beautiful day  
  
Good morning beautiful day!  
  
2 Good morning beautiful  
  
Kel turned over and kissed Cleon soflty. He pulled away at first but instantly came back one he knew what had happened. He leaned over the top of her, kissing her thoroughly. When their lungs demnded breath they parted.  
  
"I love you." Kel whispered, kissing her love again.  
  
"I love you too, beautiful."  
  
She stopped kissing him for a moment and asked, "Cleon? Where did you learn such a pretty song?"  
  
He blushed a color that made his hair seem tame. "Oh you know, around." He paused. "You heard me?"  
  
"Yes," she giggled. "You have a wonderful voice and far better lyrics than Neal."  
  
"I didn't write that!" Cleon stammered.  
  
"Of course not," She commented sarcastically. "Either way, it's lovely."  
  
He kissed her and helped her to her feet. "Right now we have to get ready for the day, explain why we were both terribly late, and why neither of us was in our rooms."  
  
Kel smiled. "At least we can have punishment together and we can deny everything till the end."  
  
Cleon nodded and kissed her again. Kel kissed back and almost let her self float down on the grass with him. "We have to go."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two headed back to the squires wing hand in hand. What were they going to tell their friends?  
  
A/N : Okay guys, there is a little BLUE! (this is for all of you that reviewed and reminded me that the box is not yellow anymore ( ) box right down there on the left of the screen. Click it and leave a review! Any one can do it not only members. PS: Flames are okay too if you don't like Kel and Cleon. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chap. 4 -A Confusing Afternoon

Chap: 4- A Complicated Kind Of Life  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer- all characters belong to Tamora Pierce, unfortunately for me)  
  
Things did not go over well in the practice courts that morning. They had missed breakfast so they just went where they would have been after. When they rode out to tilting practice Neal was running towards the quaintain. He must have seen them because he stopped his horse and wheeled around, dropping his lance. Lord Wyldon seemed confused and turned the direction Neal was staring.  
  
"Where have you been all morning Mindelen and Kennan? We missed at breakfast; or at least some of us did."  
  
Kel wasn't great at lying but she made this one count. Her career was on the line. "I was um...kidnapped...and ...um...Cleon was um...looking for me." Kel was so proud of herself. That was one good lie!  
  
"Oh, really? You were kidnapped. By who?" Wyldon asked suspiciously.  
  
Kel was on a roll now. " I didn't see who they were sir. I managed to escape them but I was so physically exhausted I collapsed under under a tree. Cleon found me this morning and brought me back."  
  
"Oh, I see." Kel knew Wyldon didn't believe her but he had no proof otherwise. "Are you okay then, or do you need to see a healer." He said the word healer as if saying go on you wussy girl go get healed by a healer. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of going.  
  
"No really, I'm fine Sir."  
  
Wyldon scowled. "Thank you Cleon, for bringing Keladry back from her kidnappers."  
  
"Your welcome Sir."  
  
Kel wouldn't answer any of her friends' questions yet, mostly because she knew Wyldon was listening, and continued her morning workout. Peachblossom was perfectly behaved in tilting and she didn't get her knuckles banged once in staff. Soon it was over though and lunch rolled around.  
  
As soon as she sat down she was bombarded with questions. Obviously no one else believed her but she didn't have to hide her relationship from them.  
  
"Kel, where were you, really?" Neal asked suspiciously.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Kel asked, grinning.  
  
"Haven't I before?" He asked.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose?"  
  
"So, where were you!?"  
  
Kel put her arm around Cleon's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We fell asleep while we were watching the stars together. We slept in so that's why we were late."  
  
Neal's mouth opened and he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. "You...and Cleon...you and Cleon are...together?" He stammered finally.  
  
Owen looked just as shocked as Neal but Kel had a sense that he was regretting what he had said about her.  
  
"Yes Neal, Cleon and I are together. Aren't you happy for us?" Kel asked when Neal hadn't said anything.  
  
Neal shook his head like he thought he was seeing things. He looked at Kel and then Cleon and then Kel again.  
  
"What's wrong Neal?"  
  
Neal glared at Cleon and threw his tray in his face before storming out of the dining hall.  
  
Kel stood up and looked up at him. What the hell was he doing? Wasn't he happy for them? Why did he throw his tray at Cleon?  
  
She looked over at Cleon as he got food off of himself. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Neal."  
  
She ran out not far behind him but couldn't quite catch him. Gods he just kept running and running! Was he ever going to stop? She didn't think she could go much further. She was so sick of this. What had gotten into him? "Neal! Stop would you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
Neal stopped but didn't turn around. "Because it's not fair to you."  
  
Kel stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's not fair."  
  
"That you should have two men in love with you."  
  
Okay people same goes for this chapter. Whatever color the box is down there, CLICK IT! You don't have to be a member to leave a review! Please! My goal is 50 by the Kentucky Derby (May 5)! Please leave suggestions if you want too! 


	5. Chap. 5 -A Different Sort Of Friend

Chap. 5: A Different Sort Of Friend  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, blah blah u know the routine. Do I really have 2 make 1 of these 4 every chapter?)  
  
  
  
Kel took a step back shaking her head. How could this happen to her now? After she had gotten over Neal. Why was he doing this to her?  
  
"Kel I should explain. I shouldn't have told you like this. I just…I just got so mad when I saw you with Cleon. We sort of have a rivalry between friends over you." Neal started. " And you've become so beautiful."  
  
Kel had started to be sucked in by Neal's words but something pulled her out. She had become beautiful? So then she hadn't always been beautiful? "Neal, you and I wouldn't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cleon saw me when there was nothing to see. With you, it could just be another 'thing'. Understand?" Kel didn't know how to lay this on her best friend. Any way he would take it hard.  
  
"A 'thing'? You could never be a 'thing'."  
  
"But Neal, neither could Daine or Uline or…" Kel started counting on her fingers.  
  
"Okay, okay I get it."  
  
"So you see. It just wouldn't work. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Neal stormed off and left Kel in a terrible spot. He looked so hurt. Like when she had called him a 'thing'. He had twinged like the words stung or something. Gods this stunk!  
  
"Kel?"  
  
Kel didn't even have to turn around. She knew who it was. "Yes, Cleon?"  
  
"He told you, didn't he?" He wrapped his arms around her stomach and she leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
Cleon sighed. "If you love Neal you should go. I'm not going to trap you."  
  
She smiled. She knew that already. "I don't love Neal. You're my only. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't think we can be friends like we were. I don't think he'll just be over it by tomorrow."  
  
Cleon kissed her hair. "No, probably not tomorrow, but soon."  
  
"I really hope so."  
  
The next morning Kel did not want to get up. She decided to sleep in because Neal would come to get her anyways. Then it hit her. He wouldn't be coming by this morning. Or any other morning for that matter. He hadn't said one word to her yesterday after she had let him down. She drug herself out of bed one foot after another and took care of the animals. Jump kept waiting at the door for Neal like he always did but no one came. Her bath felt really good but didn't wake her up much. Once she got out she pulled on some clothes and put her hair back out of her face.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and yelled groggily. "Who is it?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Morning Cleon, come in. The door isn't locked."  
  
Cleon walked in and immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned gladly. They were interrupted when Jump barked and jumped on Cleon.  
  
Cleon laughed. "So you want a greeting too? Here you go." He gave Jump a biscuit and returned to Kel. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
The day didn't get any better. Neal didn't talk to her at all during breakfast, or morning practice, or lunch, or classes. Why was he being this way? She hadn't ever seen him like this. She was sick of it. He would be hearing from her after dinner. There was no way she was going to let him ignore her like this!  
  
"Do you need to share something Kel?" Myles asked.  
  
Kel looked at him. She must have banged her fist on the table. Pretty hard too, because it hurt! "No sir."  
  
"Good then I will continue teaching."  
  
After class she had every intention of going to sleep for a few minutes. She started towards her room when someone stopped her.  
  
"Kel, we need to talk."  
  
She turned around to see Owen. She got angry at this. "'Bout what?" she asked curtly.  
  
"You heard me that night, didn't you?"  
  
"Wow, good guess. Nothing gets passed you."  
  
"Kel I'm serious."  
  
"Fine then. But there isn't anything to talk about. You explained my whole life and personality for me already, thanks."  
  
"I thought I was protecting you-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell all of you I don't need to be protected! It's my fault if I feel like doing something stupid okay? And Owen. I am a girl, so get used to it." Kel shouted. This whole day sucked! Wouldn't any one leave her alone? Good Gods!  
  
"I'm sorry Kel."  
  
"Owen, this is one of the worst days I've had in a very long time. I just need some space, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say Kel." Owen gave her a quick hug and walked down the hall.  
  
Kel made her way to her room but before she got there the dinner bell rang. She just threw her hands in the air. "Fine I surrender. Let's just get the day from Hell over with."  
  
When Kel sat down with Cleon she noticed that Neal wasn't even at their table. He was sitting with Roald and some other squires. He really needed to get some sense knocked into him! And ridiculously enough she thought, And he's not even going to eat his vegetables.  
  
Dinner took forever even though Cleon tried to help her relax. She couldn't eat a thing and her silver ware was starting to annoy people with its constant spinning and tapping. Finally the dismissal was called and Kel rushed out to catch Neal.  
  
She grabbed his elbow and spun him around. "Neal, we have to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What about? What do you think? You're my best friend Neal. I don't want that to end. What would I do without you?" She couldn't believe his eyes were being directed so coldly towards her.  
  
"Kel, I can't just be your friend. I can't ever look at you the same way again."  
  
Kel pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Neal, you have to try. Please try." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly.  
  
He just jerked it away and left her standing there. This was not happening to her. This could not be happening to her. She wouldn't let it.  
  
She ran after Neal and spun him around. Before he could react she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. "I won't let you go."  
  
"Kel, let go of me." Neal ordered and tried to pull away.  
  
She just held on tighter. "NO!"  
  
"Kel, this is stupid."  
  
"It's not stupid to me. I wouldn't let you walk away from me."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Neal finally relaxed in her grip and she stepped away. "Neal, I can't live without you."  
  
A sudden realization shown in his eyes. "Then you don't have to." She didn't say anything so he explained. "Seeing you unhappy is the last thing I want. If Cleon makes you happy then I want you to have him. Besides, you won't let me keep hating you."  
  
"You're right, I won't. Besides you never hated me anyway."  
  
"I know." He nodded his head. "Come on let's go find Cleon and fix this."  
  
"Neal?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for understanding." 


	6. Chap. 6 -A Good Together

Chap. 6: A Good Together  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I don't own any TP characters!)  
  
  
  
Neal and Cleon worked everything out while Kel waited in the library. She pulled out a book about Immortals and started thumbing through the pages, but wasn't really paying any attention. She hoped they could fix things without fighting too much even though she knew that voices would be raised. Neal would find somebody new and more deserving, she knew, so she wasn't very worried about him.  
  
Somebody sat in the chair across from her and she looked up. Owen had sat down and he was looking at her thoughtfully. "Hey Owen."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kel. I was being insensitive without even realizing it." He took her hand and stuck out his lower lip. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Kel nodded. "I don't want us to be enemies Owen. I enjoy us being friends. But you have to realize that there is a happy medium. I don't want to be coddled because I'm a girl, but I don't want to be treated like I really am a guy. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll try really hard to consider your feelings before I say anything."  
  
Kel smiled. "Neal and Cleon are in Neal's room sorting out some problems. It seems their both head over heals for me. Of all people."  
  
Owen laughed at that and clapped his hands. "Well anyone could have told you that!"  
  
"Then why was I the only one who didn't know!"  
  
"Because you really can be dense sometimes."  
  
"Shut it Owen!"  
  
"Gladly Lady Keladry."  
  
Cleon and Neal came in and stood by the table. "Can we interrupt this little meeting?"  
  
"Sure." Owen stood up and started to leave. "See you later Kel."  
  
After Owen left the guys sat down on either side of her.  
  
"Kel, I think we pretty much have everything sorted out. You and Cleon will be together and you and I will remain friends," Neal stated.  
  
"No more fighting, we promise."  
  
"That's all I want. You two are my very best friends and I don't want to lose either of you over something stupid." Kel smiled and felt her whole self relax. Like pressure had suddenly been relieved.  
  
"Well, I have things to attend to, so I'll leave you two alone." With that Neal got up and left the room.  
  
Cleon moved to Kel and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry Pearl of My Heart. I'll never let you suffer again."  
  
"Forgiven." Kel smiled impishly. "How 'bout a night on the town?"  
  
Cleon smiled too. "What ever you say."  
  
She grabbed his hand and they ran out of the library. 


	7. Chap. 7 -A Truly Serious Discovery

Chap. 7: A Night On The Town  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
  
  
(Disclaimer: You know what this is, you fill in the blanks)  
  
  
  
Kel saddled up Peachblossom, while Cleon saddled his gelding, as quickly as possible. She wanted to get going and have some fun at the Dancing Dove- which would be a first in a while.  
  
They rode in silence until they reached the quiet night streets of Corus. The air was a little bit chilled and Kel pulled her cloak tighter around her unconsciously.  
  
"So what do you want to do, oh Sunshine of My Dreams?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Anything that I won't regret in nine months." Kel teased  
  
"Agreed." Cleon paused and scratched his head thoughtfully for a second. "Marriage isn't a topic for discussion yet, is it?" He asked uncomfortably.  
  
Kel swung around to look at him, a little shocked. "No!"  
  
"I just thought we might talk about—" he began.  
  
"We aren't talking about anything, OK?" she snapped and walked ahead. The thought of being married scared her to death. It was a sensitive issue that Kel didn't want to talk about.  
  
Cleon rode up next to her and grabbed her hand; stroking it softly. "I'm sorry Love. The subject won't leave my lips again 'till your ready."  
  
She smiled and nodded without even looking at him. She thought she might cry and she didn't want him to see. She'd been moody like this recently which meant something was coming that she wasn't looking forward to and it made her all messed up. She couldn't do or say anything without getting all emotional. But then she thought of something. What did she do when she was afraid of something? She beat it; she never let it get the best of her, so why should she start now? "Cleon, I want to talk to you about something." She looked up at him. "The Dove isn't the best place."  
  
Cleon got a little wrinkle between his eyebrows, obviously worried. "Okay."  
  
She led them to a little clearing in the woods and she dismounted. "Stand," she told the horse who, like most of he animals in Corus, was intelligent enough to know what that meant.  
  
She took Cleon's hand and set her down next to her. She pulled his arms around her and leaned against him. She stayed that way for a while think about the best way to talk to him.  
  
"Love?" He asked, gently squeezing her shoulders. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
She cleared her throat and started weakly, "Well...us."  
  
Cleon raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."  
  
"And...I think we should talk about marriage." She stated, looking away so he wouldn't see her red cheeks.  
  
"You want to talk about that? Why the sudden change?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all confused and scared and want to face it. I don't want it to be such an issue. Now, I don't plan to run off and marry you tonight or anything but if it comes up in the future I want to be able to talk about it," she said quietly.  
  
"I still won't pressure you about it. You have to be totally ready," he said.  
  
"And another thing is that well, you're already betrothed...and that scares me too. I mean, what if you decide you like her more or your mother won't let you break the engagement?"  
  
"It would never happen." He kissed her gently and touched her cheek. "No fluffy heiress could ever, ever take your place in my heart."  
  
"That's good to know." She knew he wasn't lying and she was glad for it. She knew they would always be together one way or another. "Do you just want to stay here? It's a lot quieter and way more relaxing."  
  
"Anything you want to do is fine with me."  
  
They stayed there as long as possible but they didn't let themselves fall asleep again. That would have been really ugly.  
  
Cleon walked Kel back to her rooms and stopped her in the doorway. Every one was asleep so her wasn't worried about anyone seeing. He kissed her softly and deepened it. When he pulled away Kel heard footsteps and looked at Cleon. "Did you hear that?"  
  
He nodded. They were caught. And their entire lives depended on who had seen them. 


	8. Chap. 8 -A Good Sort Of Relief

Chap. 8 –A Good Sort Of Relief  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: at first I didn't understand why everyone hated doing these so much, but now I DO!)  
  
GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!! You know how I said I wanted 50 reviews by the Kentucky Derby (May 4)? Well I got 51 and I still have 29 more days!!!!! Thank you so much: hoppuschick182, Ms. Practicality, Squire Kali, DreamingReader, QuidditchMoonlight, Mel, someone, Professor Authordude, The Charmed One, Smalls, Ice Dragon, Bluebell of Mindelan, sumbody, Marie of Mindelan, Mage Melery, Kaori Knight, Lady Alanna, Kat, Miss Julep, Kell, Saranha de Angelo, Becky, Penmaster, Sparrows Fart, pass, gildy, kirsten, Jaya, almay, VeGeTa'S-AnGeL, Meli, Reana, anna, zoe, My BF4L, Page Nightsong, and Steff! This means so much and I know this story has been really slow to get going, but I have four horses to take care of and go to school so I've been very busy. Now on to Chap. 8  
  
  
  
A whole week had passed and neither Kel nor Cleon had heard anything. They assumed it had been a friend or servant but were still antsy and nervous. Even though they were now squires and didn't have to train with The Stump, they joined in most days. Today was one of them.  
  
Kel ran Peachblossom at the quantain full speed shouting, "Charge!" Effortlessly they blew past it, hitting the target dead on. Lord Wyldon turned to the pages to explain what she had done and how they could do it and so on, so she went to stand by Cleon.  
  
"Pages are dumb," she said bluntly, pulling the hair away from her face. "I can't believe I was one."  
  
Cleon laughed. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, look at them. They look at everything as a life or death threat. Like being on The Stump's good side will help. Actually no one can be on his good side, so it's a waste of their time." She looked at the bunch of different year pages, hanging on Wyldon's every word, like it really mattered what he said. Kel had learned that the only thing he ever said that was worth listening to was how to hit the target. The rest was insults and ramblings.  
  
"True, but where would we be without him?" Cleon reminded her.  
  
Kel thought about that and answered, "Behind closed doors."  
  
"So true it is." He cupped his chin in his hand and asked, "He made that rule, didn't he?"  
  
Kel nodded. "I would bet him on it," she said, referring to Peachblossom.  
  
Wyldon turned around and looked at the two, then returned to the class.  
  
"He sure has been doing that a lot lately," Cleon said, more to himself than Kel.  
  
"He has been watching us more. You don't think he knows do you. It seems like he's just waiting for us to make a mistake."  
  
"Would either of us be here now, if he did?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No." Even so, something was different with the Stump.  
  
After exercises were over, Kel went to The Stump's office. She knocked hesitantly on the door and he let her in.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon Kel, how may I help you?" He asked, not revealing anything.  
  
"Well, sir. It seems to me that you have been watching me lately and I was wondering if had done anything wrong." She was anxious and knotted inside but hid it.  
  
"Oh, it's just that I find you and Cleon very entertaining," he replied smiling slightly.  
  
Kel's insides wrenched. She was caught but she somehow managed to keep her face Yamani smooth. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," was her innocent answer.  
  
"I know you know what I mean, though Kennan is already betrothed, isn't he?" The Stump asked slyly.  
  
Kel just stayed silent, afraid that any words would betray her. She looked down to hide the tears that were stinging at her eyes. Everything she had worked for would be gone, and worse, she had everything from Cleon too. She had ruined everything for them both.  
  
The Stump chuckled and she looked up at him. "Are your bags packed?" He asked.  
  
Kel shook her head.  
  
"Are you home at Mindelan?"  
  
Kel shook her head again.  
  
"If I wanted you gone, I would have done it a week ago." The Stump said gently.  
  
Kel's eyes widened. "You know and you aren't sending me away?!"  
  
"Why should I? You have excelled far beyond my expectations and you have held your head high the whole way. You're like the daughter I was never blessed to have and as displeased as I am, you're fifteen years old. I'm glad you chose someone like Cleon compared to alternative."  
  
Kel was in total shock. She was sure he would want to get rid of her the second he had an excuse and here he was telling her he was happy for them? What the hell was going on and where was she?  
  
"Don't look so shocked girl." He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Now get out. I'm sure you have more constructive things to do than sit here an stare at me."  
  
Kel stood up and left, still a little dazed. That was the most un- Stump like thing she had ever seen him do. And he obviously didn't hate her.  
  
Cleon was waiting for her outside and asked desperately, "What happened?"  
  
Kel just threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He seemed a little shocked but just did the same.  
  
Finally he pulled away and looked around nervously. "Kel, some one might see!"  
  
"I know," she whispered, "And we can just let them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wyldon knows," she said plainly, like it meant nothing.  
  
"He WHAT!" Cleon shouted.  
  
Kel put a finger over his mouth and looked in his eyes. "He doesn't care."  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't care?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kel shrugged. "He told me he was glad I had some one like you."  
  
Cleon just stared at her for a minute and suddenly smiled ruefully, pulling her into a sweet kiss. She kissed him back and was so glad they didn't have to worry anymore. She'd always thought Wyldon hated her, but apparently he didn't.  
  
She stayed like that, in Cleon's arms until the dinner bell rang and they both had to go. She sat a little closer to him at the meals, at study, and whenever possible, thanking the Gods every second, that it was finally okay.  
  
  
  
( A/N: Alright everyone, that's chapter 8 and I'm so sorry that I was on vacation and couldn't get it done! Go ahead and review cuz I just LOVE reading all your opinions, even if you aren't a member you can still review. PS, who's it going to be for the Kentucky Derby this year? Came Home, Harland's Holiday, Saarland?) 


	9. Chap. 9 -A Huge Breakthrough

*~*~*~*Important*~*~*~*  
  
Okay every one. This continues in "Lady Of Kennan" which is the sequel. I managed to beat the writer's block with a little help from Mer. Check out the sequel, so far it's better than the first. It's still Kel/Cleon and it has a better plot line. Just click on my name where it says the reviews on the top of the screen and it will take you to all my stories, including "Lady Of Kennan." Thanks a lot.  
  
**Midnight Maiden** 


End file.
